


Cinammon Boy

by jackthedullboy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Childhood, Cute Josh, Elementary School, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Shy Tyler, babies in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthedullboy/pseuds/jackthedullboy
Summary: Tyler is the shy kid that feels invisible until a freckled new boy at school makes him feel a lot of new things





	Cinammon Boy

It was an inside thing the class made up one day the first year of elementary school. The teachers picked up on it but they didn't mind, they thought it was nice and they usually just made sure to keep an eye on the kids so no one had an allergic reaction.

Every Friday, all the kids exchanged their lunch bags. They didn't tell their parents about it since most of them wouldn't approve it, plus it felt like it was their little secret to keep. By fourth grade, every kid had exchanged their lunch with everyone at least once. Every kid but Tyler.

He was a picky eater, his mom always had a hard time trying to get him to try new food. That's what he would tell himself, he would act as he wasn't interested in the lunch exchanging ritual to make himself feel better. But honestly, he would have eaten anything ꟷor just starved all day if he really couldn't swallow the foodꟷ, if at least one person asked him to trade their lunch. 

So he just ate the lunch his mom packed him ꟷalways a cheese and ham sandwich, yoohoo and a banana he would throw awayꟷ. No one would notice the lonely kid sitting on bleacher with a sad look on his face every Friday. He thinks it would be better to be picked on rather than to be completely ignored, at least the kids that were picked on had friend that would sometimes stand up for them if they were feeling brave, and of course, share their lunches.

No one noticed Tyler and he was already used to it, he didn't mind being lonely anymore, or at least that's what he thought. Until one day, the first week of the fourth grade, the new kid talked to him ꟷor at least he triedꟷ.

His name was Joshua, but he asked the class to call him Josh when the teacher made him introduce himself. He was 10, a year older than Tyler, and Tyler thought that explained why he looked so mature and cool. Josh was the coolest kid in the whole class even when he was the new kid. He played soccer, he was fast when playing tag, he could climb the highest tree of the school and he knew the multiplication table of eight. Everyone wanted to play with him and be his friend.

Tyler noticed other things about Josh though, for example how curly and soft his hair looked, making Tyler want to touch it when he would sit in the chair in front of him. The way his eyes were all small and squinty and looked almost green in the playground when the sun was shining, how tall he was and how pale his skin looked. But his favorite thing about Josh were for sure his freckles, all over his nose, his arms, his back and his tummy ꟷhe noticed the day the class had a pool party, Tyler thought they looked like cinnamonꟷ. 

He knew Josh didn't like them. Once he heard this kid Brendon making fun of his freckles, saying they looked like 'poop' all over his face. Josh didn't cry ꟷhe was too cool to be crying at schoolꟷ, but Tyler could see his eyes watering a little just before he turned away. And maybe Brendon's LEGO castle he had been working on for two weeks was destroyed at the end of the day, but no one would have suspected of the shy kid anyway.

So, he didn't even know it, but he had a major crush on his classmate. And even when he was young and clueless about his feelings, the first time Josh tried to talk to him he reacted as any awkward person would react to his crush talking to them.

Awkwardly.

Josh was the only one that noticed Tyler. He would give him a kind smile every time he would catch him staring with dreamy eyes. He pretended he wasn't looking at him, but Josh knew better.

The teacher had assigned them a project. They had to make a collage with pictures of them and things they liked ꟷfavorite food, music, games...ꟷ. Tyler loved crafty works so he started working on it immediately.

"I love your collage, Super Mario Bros is my favorite game too" Tyler heard Josh say. He looked up and even when he saw Josh staring at him with a cute smile, it took him a few seconds to realize he was actually talking to him.

He didn't want to sound mean, he just didn't know how to interact with other kids, let alone a kid like Josh.

"Nice" was all he could say, he saw Josh's smile disappear.  
"Well, ok, see you" and he quickly walked away to see some other kid's project. 

Tyler wanted to call him back, say something, ask him about his project, but you see, he was too embarrassed after acting like he didn't want to talk to Josh. 

He promised himself he would talk to him next time he had the opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> so...
> 
> i still owe a lot of people an epilogue for my first story and here i am publishing something new (im writing the epilogue soon i promise)
> 
> this is actually based on a dream i had and i quickly wrote the plot when i woke up because i thought it was sweet. 
> 
> not sure when am i going to publish the next chapter (or chapters, i have a couple ideas about this), but i promise ill also finish this one.
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> btw, english isnt my first language so if you see any mistakes please tell me!


End file.
